


Platonic Valentine

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Platonic Valentine

Kat’s head shot up as you dashed into the precinct’s bathroom, shoving the door shut behind you while you rested against it, head dropping back.

“Everything alright Counsellor?” She asked as she washed her hands.

“Yeah…” you winced slightly, “kinda….Wilson’s been trailing me like a goddamn lost puppy the last two weeks everytime I’m here and he keeps bringing up Valentines Day, this is the only place I can really get rid of him. Especially considering today’s the holiday, half of me thinks he’s gonna pop out a heart shaped box of chocolates next time he sees me.” You were referencing one of the more regular uni’s that saw the SVU squad room. 

“You want me to talk to him?”

“Nah,” you waved it off, “he just seems like the type to not believe that I have a girlfriend in Boston who would be very unimpressed with me going out with someone like him, even if it was just to shut him up. Fuck I hate Valentines Day.”

“That’s a fucking mood.” Kat laughed, drying her hands as you double checked your hair in the mirror, “y’know, he might not buy the long distant girlfriend, but I could always be a stand in.”

“Kat, I actually do have a very long term girlfriend in Boston, but thank you.”

“Hey, I meant metaphorically, or…platonically. If neither of us have plans what’s the harm in ordering pizza and watching scary movies? Gives us something to actually do and distract us from this bullshit.” She tossed the paper in the trash, shooting you a smile, “give me five minutes, I’ll fend him off for ya.”

* 

It was just past five when Kat got the text, usually ones from your number meant she needed to head straight back to work, or that she needed to run extra paperwork to your office or apartment if they wanted to win a case. Tonight it simply read, 

‘ _Thanks for earlier, but now I’m craving pizza and a friend. Any chance you might still happen to be free?’_

She smiled, happy to be moving forward with the squad, your relationship had always been a bit on the cool side, though you were like that with most of the team, it made for better trial results.

_‘You’re lucky I haven’t made it home yet. Pizza preferences?’ ___

__‘ _Pretty much anything without onions, but I love a good pepperoni or Hawaiian. Drinks are on me. I’ve got wine, some beer and scotch if that works for you?’__ _

__‘ _Sounds perfect. I should be there in twenty, give or take.’__ _

__Kat, like many of the SVU detectives had been to your apartment before at god awful hours of the night when they insisted they needed warrants now, causing you to be the one to have to wake up a cranky judge. You were thankful for the budding friendship, the D.A’s office was a force to be reckoned with, everyone butting heads as they tried to make it ahead of everyone else. You’d transferred from Boston shortly after Barba had left, but obviously been put on the lower peg consider Stone was the brand new poster boy. You simply ducked your head and did your job, picking up the slack where he couldn’t handle it When Carisi had moved into the office, you were already above him on the totem pole, but he did know the unit much better than you, thus you spent a lot of time working cases together. Whether you needed the legal help or not, it was nice to have someone else to bounce ideas off of. All things considered, the squad usually groaned when you turned up as their A.D.A over him, you always tried to remind them that you were just helping lighten his load and make his life easier, just because you’d never been a cop didn’t mean you weren’t good at what you did._ _

__Kat seemed to be the one to always take your side, not that you needed it, but it was nice to know you that someone had your back. You were comfortable with her immediately, maybe it had something to do with knowing the other was part of the women loving women club, but you were thankful for it._ _

__You pulled out your folder of DVD’s specifically dedicated to your horror movies before pulling down a couple of wine glasses, you weren’t sure what Kat’s pick of poison was, but it was simply better to be ready. It wasn’t long after before you heard a knock on your door, swiftly pulling it open._ _

__“Hey!” She greeted with a smile on her face, “glad you changed your mind.”_ _

__“What can I say? I got bored.” You half teased, letting her into your apartment, guiding her to the open kitchen, “you got two pizza’s?!”_ _

__“I couldn’t pick between the two, figured we’d probably finish most of it if we ended up on a movie marathon.”_ _

__“You’re not wrong there.” You laughed, “drink?”_ _

__“Wine looks great.” She replied, surveying the options. You gestured for her to pour a couple of glasses while you pulled down some plates and napkins for the pizza before you lead her over to the couch._ _

__“Okay, here’s the test of time, choice of movie?” Your eyes gleamed as you passed her the folder, munching on some pizza._ _

__“Oh my God, these are all incredible.” She exclaimed as she flipped through them, “I love your taste in slasher films! I never would’ve guessed.”_ _

__“Full of surprises over here.” You laughed, sucking back some wine._ _

__“Fuck…” she flipped between a couple of pages, “I wanna go with Jason, but that’s gonna make me wanna watch all of them and there’s so many… but…there’s only four Scream’s….”_ _

__“And you cannot deny that they are the best.” You countered._ _

__“Okay…done…Scream series it is.”_ _

__“Perfect.” You snagged the folder from her, moving to the t.v to slide the DVD into its player._ _

__You quickly dropped back onto the couch, happy with the pizza and wine as you laughed and joked your way through the first movie. You fell into such a comfortable ease you weren’t sure why you hadn’t bonded within the officer earlier on. Your attention diverting from the second movie as you started to get to know each other on a more personal level before you swapped out the DVD for the third one. It was about halfway through that you spoke, somewhat hesitantly, blaming the wine for your sudden feeling of neediness._ _

__“Kat?” You asked, glancing over at her._ _

__“Yeah?” She turned her gaze from t.v, noticing the look in your eyes, “you okay?”_ _

__“Yeah…” you murmured, “uhm…earlier…you mentioned the whole platonic thing…are you…okay with some platonic cuddling?” You suddenly started to babble, “‘cause if you are that’s amazing cause I just really miss her and I would love a good cuddle, I promise she’s fine with it. But if you’re not then we can do the whole pretend I never said anything about it and just watch the movie.”_ _

__“Calm down…” she laughed, “never would’ve thought you to be a nervous one.” You shot her a half embarrassed glare, “I’m more than okay with it. C’mere.”_ _

__She held her arm out, encouraging you to lean into her embrace, and honestly you let out a sigh of relief at the feeling. You’d missed it so much. There was only a few months before your girlfriend was moving to New York to join you, but that didn’t make you miss her, or moments like this any less._ _

__You were thankful at the casual way Kat let you snuggle against her as she sunk into your couch for the next movie and a half. You still quipped back and fourth just as easily as you had before, no awkwardness coming from your current position on the couch. Her arms easily wrapped around you, a hand softly tracing up and down your arm as you buried ourself into her chest, shrinking every so often at the jump scares. Once the fourth movie was wrapped, you sat up, stretching out your body as Kat did the same._ _

__Both of you knew the evening was over, tidying up the small amount of mess you’d made between the food and drinks. She thanked you for your hospitality and you thanked her for the pizza and friendship that was beginning to bloom. When she left that night, she left with a smile on her face, knowing for sure now that she had a true friend on the team, and you knew she definitely had your back. With all the disastrous ways tonight could have gone, you were more than happy to have made a new friend, watched an awesome franchise of movies, and of course, gotten in some decent cuddling for the first time in months._ _


End file.
